


Bang, Bang

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Vesca knows what he has to do.





	Bang, Bang

He holds the gun at right angles to his chest, his shoulders, and he wonders how it came to this; D's delicate fingers hovering on the kill switch and that mocking smile, the laughter—

He never thought he'd hear it again. And if he had, he sure as hell hadn't wanted to hear it like this. His finger trembles against the trigger.

He can't do it.

He can't do it and he knows it, knows that D knows it, knows the reason for that mocking smile as surely as he knows why he can't do it, why he could never—

He remembers a labcoat, nametag gone, draped carefully lifeless over a chair. He remembers talking to his professors; he remembers making appointments with them specifically so he could ask them where the _fuck_ D had gone, if they knew anything about him, anything at all, and of course they _hadn't_ , hadn't _cared_ , not even that bastard Haddock who'd gotten all the credit for D's work, and he remembers the apartment that had looked like no one had ever lived in it and the way his heart had slithered down between his lungs to hit his stomach—

He remembers that scraped-raw feeling with clarity; he's felt the same way every day since and he can't pull the trigger, can't let this goddamn bullet go, because— _You've grown old, Vesca. How do you like the decore?_ —and the sparkle and the smile and the way that for a moment, there, he'd stopped hurting—

He remembers that he took a week off to stare at his dormitory ceiling. He remembers that he liked donuts, before, and he can't eat them now because they make his eyes sting and his throat hurt and his nose run 'til it almost looks like he's crying—


End file.
